El último suspiro
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU donde Mikasa y Levi sobreviven a la guerra. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, que tenía que mantener ciertas costumbres para recordarle; como esa taza de té compartida al atardecer. La idea nació de un taller espress de creación literaria; crear una escena a partir del concepto de muerte. Rivamika.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Fic situado en un AU donde termina la guerra y los Ackerman logran sobrevivir y tener una vida medinamente buena. Pairing; Rivamika

La idea nació de un taller espress de creación literaria que tomé; crear una escena sobre el concepto de muerte.

Si les gusta el Rivamika, los invito unirse al grupo de "La Hermandad Rivamika" donde se comparte de todo sobre la OTP.

Por cierto, fic dedicado a **Cerisier Jin.** Pa' que veas que te quiero, jamón.

 _Espero que les guste, nos leemos en la nota del final._

* * *

.

 **El último suspiro**

Eran finales de otoño, el viento arrastraba las hojas de los arboles; acompañadas de viejos recuerdos y suspiros robados.

Ella, como cada día desde que se mudó a aquella cabaña al pie de la montaña continuó con su rutina; dejó el agua hervir en la modesta estufa, acercó dos tazas de té, colocando en una dos cucharaditas de azúcar y depositando en ambas sobres de té.

La tetera emitió un pitido, avisándole que se encontraba listo, la tomó y sirvió el agua llenando los recipientes, esperó un par de segundo antes de cogerlas y salir al pórtico. Tomó asiendo en el largo columpio, depositando una taza de té a su lado y aferrándose con ambas manos a la que conservó, llevándola a su pecho.

— _Levi_ —pronunció en voz baja, esperando una respuesta que no volvería, al menos no en esta vida.

Una bruma de emociones la embargó; recuerdos empolvados regresaron con fuerza descomunal; la primera vez que lo vio, cuando los salvó a aquel titán en la batalla de Trost, el día en que compartió su preciado té con ella. También recordó su actitud tan arisca e indiferente que generaba un sentimiento de admiración y lejanía hacía la mayoría de las personas. A todos menos a ella.

El dolor se fugó en su mente; la muerte de sus padres, el ser huérfana de una forma tan atroz provocó que un estremecimiento cruzara por su cuerpo en la actualidad. Todavía dolía, pesé a que sucedió cuando era apenas un infante.

Soltó un suspiro al aire antes de darle el primer sorbo a su taza.

La imagen de Armin y Eren la sumergió en sus recuerdos nuevamente. La vida no había sido particularmente amable con ella.

Y se preguntó, _¿con quién pudo haber sido amable en un mundo lleno de caos, destrucción y odio?_

El viento agitó su cabello, ahora blanquecino. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Fue transportada al final de la guerra y con ello, rememoró la sensación del primer beso que desencadenó su _única relación_.

Después de ese caótico primer encuentro con _Su Capitán_ entendió que no había vuelta atrás. Y luego, todo se volvió una reacción en cadena.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose atrapar por los recuerdos.

Luego del dolor que sufrieron, de la sangre que manchó sus manos y salpicó sus botas alcanzaron a tener un resquicio de paz, a su manera, claro está.

Todavía existían chismes que los rodearon, mentiras a medias, verdades distorsionadas que dificultaba su residencia en grandes ciudades.

Para algunos fueron héroes de guerra; para otros asesinos a sangre fría.

Por ello, apenas la edad los alcanzó y sus hijos formaron sus propias familias, decidieron retirarse al campo, como si sospecharan lo que seguía para ellos.

 _—_ _¿Sentiste lo mismo, Levi?_ _Ese día que dormiste en mi hombro y no despertaste. ¿Acaso recordaste nuestra vida juntos?_

Diminutas lágrimas se acumularon en sus cansados ojos color tormenta, que en su juventud habían desencadenado cientos de huracanes que arrasaban con todo a su paso, pero ahora, se limitaban a ser una suave brisa.

Tras la muerte de Levi, Kuchel, Razo y Yuu insistieron a su madre que volviera con ellos para que no se sintiera sola, petición que denegó en diversas ocasiones, deseando pasar el último resquicio de vida que le quedaba en el lugar donde estuvo su amor.

Bebió nuevamente de su té, para calentar su cuerpo, esperando que el cálido liquido alcancé su corazón.

—Sé que la edad te alcanzó primero. Esa maldita diferencia que los recalcaron con tanto añico —reclamó al viento—. Ambos lo sabíamos. Sólo esperaba que la muerte me llegara poco después, con suerte días o meses. No estos largos años que parecen eternos.

Mikasa terminó el líquido que quedaba. Abrió los ojos para deleitarse con el paisaje. Contempló el vuelo de un ave majestuosa caer en picada. Al final, eran ciertas algunas leyendas, como de ese pájaro tan fiel, que al perder su pareja se sumergía en depresión dejándose morir.

El recuerdo del día en que Levi encontró el cadáver del cisne abrumó a Mikasa. Esa misma tarde él se quedó dormido en su hombro, con una expresión llena de paz y tranquilidad impropia de él.

Y ahora, que veía al ave viuda caer en pleno vuelo, un alivio sin culpa la invadió.

—¿Has venido por mí? —cuestionó cerrando los ojos. Por primera vez, después de varios años, lo sintió, detrás de ella—. Tardaste demasiado —agregó aspirando ese olor tan característico de él; a té negro.

—Fuiste tú quien me hizo esperar —respondió Levi envolviendo los brazos en su cuello. Mikasa presionó sus ojos con fuerza cuando sutiles lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Para ella era la manera perfecta de hacer las paces con la muerte. Ya no la vería como esa enemiga que le quitó al amor de su vida, sino como la amiga que lo devolvió a sus brazos.

Así, entre los brazos de su amado, el último suspiro abandonó el cuerpo de Mikasa; no de una forma desesperada e insegura. Era un suspiro robado, lleno de calma, armonía y una eterna promesa de unión, pues la muerta ya no sería capaz de volverlos a separar.

.

* * *

.

Acá ya me puedo explayar. La idea era crear una escena a partir del concepto que cada autor tenía sobre muerte. En particular, el personaje debía de morir y nosotros tenías que contar sus últimos pensamientos, sentimientos, que recordaba o sentía. En mi caso, pensé en un Rivamika que me supo a gloria, porque al leer las escenas en voz alta, quien impartía el curso -que además resultaba ser la editora en jefe de una editorial independiente- comentaba que podría mejorar, quitar o agregar a los textos y cuando fue mi turno, dijo que mi escena estaba muy bien así, que solo faltaba seguir desarrollándola -porque sólo tenía el inicio- pero que iba bien encaminada. A penas toque la computadora, me he dado a la tarea de transcribir y terminar esa escena y dio paso a la viñeta que acaban de leer. Ojala les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
